Aishiteru  I Love You
by SnivaliceLlover
Summary: LxLight M-preg.    They're young, in love and expecting their first child together. But how does L cope with morning sickness. Fluffy and cute. Multi-chapter!
1. Aishiteru

Aishiteru

*Authors Note*

**Dedicated to Grace, who kept my long nights writing fun and punctuated with LxLight texts.**

**Playlist for the whole time - Sixx A.M. The Heroin Diaries Soundtrack & HIM 'Right Here In My Arms'**

**xxxxxxxxx**

L twisted slightly in his chair, letting out a low groan which incidentally caused Light to raise his head and look at his partner questioningly. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the rest of the team looking at L inquisitively and felt the rush of protective love he always had when other people glanced at his L..

_His L. He liked that… _Light hid a smile as he watched L settle down back into his chair. L's posture was twisted and seemed to be sitting in his usual position like a man in pain, however sheer determination kept his crouching to his regular height.

Light heard the muted whispers behind his back, gossiping about the state of L's displeasure, yet ignoring them, he settled back into analysing the large pile of paperwork that had been assigned to him this morning.

L moved again, sliding carefully off his chair and gazing around the room at the people crowded in, he finally rested his gaze on Light's long body which was draped on one of the long black settees. Feeling a flutter of butterflies accompany the soft nudge that emitted from inside his body, L blushed quickly and mussed his dark hair to cover the now-obvious primrose tint on his cheeks.

"Lunch" L muttered and walked casually to the adjoining kitchenette. He heard the relieved gasps that came from inside the workroom, and listened to his comrades unwrap their carefully packed lunches. He felt a pang of nostalgia as he remembered that not a time so long ago, when he used to find his cake wrapped up in the fridge with a note from Watari. As he reminisced of forgotten times, he felt a familiar pair of arms gently drape around his waist. L felt Light's hot breath fan his ear.

"Hey daddy" Light whispered and chuckled darkly, spreading his fingers across the soft bump that was carefully disguised by L's baggy jumper. L jumped slightly at the new name and wound his way out of Light's arms, but linked his fingers within Light's firm grasp.

"It's going to take me a while to get use to that" L laughed nervously, and with a seemingly unconscious gesture he placed his hand on top of the slight swell of his stomach.

"Well honey we've got a few more months until it makes a appearance" Light smiled, unaffected of the quiet atmosphere that surrounded L. Light gently reached out and caught the soft warm bump, and rubbed his hand across the textured surface, marvelling at the valleys and peaks that would soon be elbows and knees. L looked down and felt the hot heat of the blush creep across his porcelain face

"Amazing isn't it Light-kun?" L whispered and looked at Light's face. To his surprise, Light was staring warmly and L's own face

"Completely amazing" he grinned, and stood up, towering over L's slight frame, still stroking the tiny life force in between them. L felt his breath speed up at Light's proximity and stared at his full lips that were glinting in the harsh light.

Light leaned down and caught L's mouth with his own and gently felt his true love's happy sigh fill his mouth. L curled his hands against Light's hard chest and relaxed into the kiss, feeling for the first time at home.

Between them, a hard kick came from L's body and caught the couple's attention. Light pulled back lauging and, bending down, he brushed his mouth across the swollen bump and sliding his cold hand under the supple material of L's sweatshirt.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you baby" he whispered and, kissing the soft bump once more, he rose fluidly to his feet, and handed L a large slice of cake from the cabinet across from them.

"Eat your cake" he scolded to L and dropped a light kiss on L's forehead, before stalking out of the kitchen, grabbing a apple as he went.

L smiled, and looked down at the beautifully decorated cake, adorned with a iced strawberry and felt the slight nausea curl in his stomach. He gulped down the rapidly threatening urge to vomit and dumped the cake into the bin, scraping the plane clean before chucking the plate into the trash as well.

_Morning sickness sucks.._


	2. Te Amo

Light sauntered back into the workroom, munching on the ripe apple he picked from the kitchen. He could still feel the warmth that radiated from L's stomach on his hand, and he grinned, knowing that the baby was his.

He heard L busying himself in the kitchen and heard the empty plate clatter in the sink, and felt that overprotective sense of love for his partner and their baby…

_Their baby. He liked that… _Light smiled privately and sat back on the settee, closing his eyes and heard the familiar conversations behind his back, mostly connected on the search for Kira and L himself.

Light was happy that finally the search for Kira wasn't pivoting around him, yet he was wary. _If Kira was real, he would target L… My L…_ Light felt his stomach twist uneasily, and glanced back to the kitchen, eager to see L's face reappear through the door.

As he tension grew about the thought of Kira, L came out from the kitchen, his face paler then usual, and the dark circles more prominent then first perceived.

L's movements were twitchy and he scanned the room hurriedly before coughing Light's anxious look. The corner of L's mouth raised slightly into a tiny smile, and he fleetingly moved his hand across the fabric of his sweatshirt, the secret that was concealed under that thin layer of clothing.

Light blushed quickly and looked back down at his work, trying to immerse himself in the numbers and facts. He heard L pad around the room, his bare feet making the faintest whisper against the floor. The conversations about the findings that day were boring, and Light tuned out, resting his head against the material of the settee.

Light woke with a start and glanced around the room, which was completely empty apart from the obvious candidate - L. Light raised his head and felt the stiff click in his neck, and swung his long legs around, facing L's body, which was as usual curled up awkwardly on the chair facing the large computer screen. Light chuckled quietly and walked over to L's immobile body, and peered over his partners shoulder.

L's dark eyes were watching the screen with a vague interest, and he was slowly toying with a bright pink sweet. Light gently kissed the corner of L's mouth and looked down at the sweet, that to his surprise was unwrapped.

"Gonna eat that?" Light joked, and L turned his head slowly, his dark eyes seeking out Light's. L shook his head slightly and looked down at the sweet.

"Makes me feel ill. This and cakes" L whispered and held up the sweet. Light bit the inside of his cheek at the irony of the situation, and picked the sweet out of L's long fingers.

"Poor baby" Light whispered and smiled at L, "C'mon preggers, bed time" Light kissed L's spiky black hair and went to turn the large glaring lamp off above L's head.

L raised himself unsteadily from the chair and groaned, rubbing his back to try and ease out the knots from sitting so strangely. Light smiled at him and nodded at the chair.

"You'll cause yourself a injury if you sit like that in your condition" Light smiled and rubbed L's hair. L looked at him with a glint in his usually blank eyes.

"And whose fault is it that I'm in this condition?" L said lightly and nudged Light with his foot, before dimming the computer screen. Light grinned and wrapped his arm around L's waist.

"Idiot" Light softly replied, and L laughed softly, shutting the door behind him.

As they entered their apartment, L picked up the newspaper from the letterbox and studied the front cover intently and gently lowered himself on the chair nearest the door. Light grinned at his boyfriend's curled up body and walked over to the kitchen, glancing back at L's form.

"Want anything?" Light asked and opened the fridge. After hearing no reply he shrugged and shut the door, ignoring the vast amount of cake piled up inside. L glanced up at Light and smiled before rubbing his stomach, feeling the kick that almost nudged his hand off the slight swelling. It was a frightening concept, that Light's warm caresses and tender kisses had managed to secure a pregnancy, yet L was sure that he was 100% ready to become a father…. 78% maybe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light turned to L in bed, it was almost midnight and although the shackles of their restraints weren't in place, he still remained close to his lover. L was hunched over a laptop, the glare from the screen highlighting the dark bags on his pale face. Light knew this pregnancy was taking its toll of L's normal life, but he had seemed relatively happy at this present time.

Light smiled and looked out the adjacent window. The bright lights of the city seemed almost welcoming to him. As he stared blankly at the neon signs out of the window, L looked at him briefly and smiled.

"Keki" L said softly, which made Light's head turn in response.

"What?" Light replied questioningly and rubbed the soft swell of L's stomach beneath his jumper.

"Keki… for the baby. A name I mean" L smiled hesitantly and looked at Light for acknowledgement. Light's face slowly transformed in a mask of puzzlement.

"L… Keki means cake" Light laughed loudly, and affectionately kissed L on his forehead.

"Precisely" L mumbled, causing Light to laugh harder at his boyfriend's annoyance. Light grinned at L happily and gently kissed him, feeling L's frustration melt under Light's lips.

A knock at the apartment door caused them to break apart, with the two men looking at each other in confusion. They slowly climbed out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door. The knocking persisted into almost a rhythmic pattern, and L slipped his hand into Light's, the noise causing him to worry slightly.

Light switched on the porch lamp and slowly opened the door. There stood a small girl, her dark beetle-like eyes surveying the scene in front of her. She grimaced at the boys and glanced down at the fabric bunching around L's stomach and sneered once, showing off her oddly spiked teeth behind the narrow lips.

"Who are you?" Light asked warily and delicately positioned himself in front of L. L cowered into Light's shoulder and peeked at the girl, his dark eyes watching her intently. The girl smiled grimly at this question, and slowly, with much deliberation pulled out a large handgun from her leather handbag and rested in against her thigh.

Light's eyes widened at this weapon and slowly began to push L back into the apartment. L glanced towards the fire escape, a shot of freedom, but leaving his Light behind… Before he could make a decision the girl looked the couple up and down once.

"I'm Kira. Boom, your dead" she said slowly in a high-pitched voice and raised the gun towards the slight body of L.


	3. J'adore

*Author's Note*

**Song of the Chapter: Many Of Horror - Biffy Clyro.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Light froze as he watched the barrel of the gun align directly towards L. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched with a sickening reality that Kira was smiling as she cocked the gun, getting ready for her kill.

He felt his muscles flood with a anger so extreme it made he freeze in place, and he stared hopelessly at the short distance between the deadly cat and mouse game.

Light felt bile swarm up his throat as he watched L curl his hands over the small swell of his stomach and turn away from the weapon. Light knew L would protect the child instead of himself, and although this was a beautiful gesture, it was a unnecessary one.

With a short yell, Light launched himself in front of the gun, causing Kira to widen her eyes in surprise slightly before the mask of cool indifference clouded her features once more.

"Ha. A sweet move Light-chan," she raised her eyebrow delicately before smirking, "but don't think this will stop me from killing.. Them" she waved the gun towards L.

Light swallowed and reached out behind him, grasping blindly, until he touched the soft fabric of L's jumper. L slid his hand into Light and squeezed slightly.

Light blinked through the tears in his eyes and nodded at Kira once.

"You're not just going to kill two people bitch. Just remember that" Light warned and stared at the assassin's eyes, hoping to find reason somewhere in the darkness.

Kira stared back, the cruelty of her actions only intensified with the tension in the room. She grasped the gun firmly and teased her finger over the trigger, causing Light to flinch involuntarily. Kira smiled and nodded once.

"See you in Hell boys" Kira laughed happily, but her laugh was cut short with a surprised gasp that seemed forced from Kira's body.

Kira's eyes widened until they seemed to overflow her face and she staggered forward. Light pushed L further away from girl and gasped in disbelief as he saw the large knife sticking out of her back.

Blood poured steadily onto the floor as Kira raised her head woozily and tried to grab the discarded gun, but with a quick flick of his foot, L pushed the gun to the other side of the room. Kira's face twisted with horror and stared angrily at the couple before her.

"There… there are more of us" she gargled, blood choking off his voice and slowly dripped down the side of her mouth. Kira's head drooped and she hit the floor with a muted bang, and then all was silent.

Silence filled the apartment and Light turned to L slowly, their faces mirroring the shock edged on each other.

L slowly walked across the blood splattered floor and rested his head on Light's chest, his jutting stomach acting as a magnet between the two men. Light tenderly wrapped his arms around L and nuzzled his face into L's jet black hair.

"I thought I was going to lose you" Light whispered and clung tighter to L's waiflike frame.

"Never" L replied back and wound his arms around Light's waist, both of them needing each other's reassurance.

Their embrace was punctuated by two soft thuds hitting the floor behind them. L peeked over Light's shoulder and saw, the white now covered in the dark red blood, a pair of dice near Kira's head.

"Snake eyes" a bored voice echoed from the doorway and L and Light both whipped around towards the voice. Near and Mello both entered the room, their eyes both fixed on the body on the floor. Near bent down and pulled the knife out of Kira's back. Mello wrinkled his nose at the sight of the wound but smiled placidly at the couple.

"Honey, I'm home" Mello replied, and dug a small chocolate bar out of his pocket, biting a huge chunk off.


	4. Ich Liebe Dich

***A/N***

**Introducing some Near/Mello in this story.**

**Song of the chapter - "Let Me Be Your Wings - Thumbelina Soundtrack"**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Light glanced down at the still warm body on the floor. It had been a few hours since the attack, and they still hadn't bothered with the carcass that lay stretched out on the wooden panelling.

Near's voice cut through Light's concentration, and he turned his head to look at the two men situated across from him.

"We brought gifts…" Mello said and held up the small gift bag near his feet, biting a large bar of chocolate as he spoke. Near nodded in agreement and hesitantly smiled as L walked back into the room.

Even though it was hard to notice, L seemed paler under the harsh beam of the ceiling light, and he also seemed unsteady on his feet.

As he reached the seating area, he nodded at the men and sat down next to Light, draping his legs across Light's lap.

"Sorry" L blushed and looked over at the two men, "What do we owe this pleasure?" L said softly at looked at the gift bag at Mello's feet. Near glanced at the swell under L's jumper .

"Presents. Initially. We haven't properly offered our congratulations about the child. Then" Near nodded at the body, "We noticed this girl come into your building" Near glanced at Mello, "which seemed suspicious as we had no notice that you had any new neighbours, and we took a slight… detour".

L raised himself up slightly and nodded, looking at Light, whose face showed confusion, "Near keeps checks on us… Just in case" L laughed gently at the horror that covered the confusion on Light's face.

"Purely business Light-kun, we leave the job of being a pervert to L over here" Mello grinned and chucked the gift over to L.

L caught it and slowly edged the tissue wrapped presents out of gift bag. Light smiled at L, enjoying the bewildered look that L was showing.

"Yes, so we followed the girl, she seemed twitchy in her movements. Luckily she never caught onto us stalking her, that would have been awkward" Near grinned at Light and reached out to tuck a loose strand of Mello's hair behind of his ear, causing his significant other to blush slightly

Since Light and L had become a couple, it didn't take Near too long to show his true affection for Mello, and those two now seemed to be inseparable.

"We hung back a bit though, sorry. If we knew she was coming to see you we would have… eliminated her sooner" Mello murmured through the chocolate, and looked up at Light apologetically.

Light shrugged and glanced at L, who was still engrossed in unsealing the first present from its wrapping paper.

"No big deal, at least we didn't get hurt" Light replied and teased his hand across L's stomach, earning a hard kick from the baby. L twitched slightly at the kick and slowly pulled the first present out from the packaging.

Light gasped as he looked down at the small babygro that fell out of the wrapping. It was a plain white babygro with large bold writing on the front in elegant script. L plucked the small piece of clothing out of Light's hands and held it up.

"Near…. Mello…. Why does it say 'I am Kira' on the front of it?" L whispered and flicked the lettering with his finger.

Mello glanced at L and grinned widely, reaching out to break some more chocolate off.

"Its stupid we know, but its funny" Near protested and looked at Mello for reassurance. Light suppressed a laugh as he watched L traces his fingers over the letters._ It is sort of funny, but in this situation it couldn't be a worse time,_ Light thought as he watched L lay the babygro on his lap.

"Near.. Mello.. There is a 100% that our baby will not wear this" L said softly as he peered inside the babygro. Mello frowned and sat back, looking at L in surprise.

"Why not? I think its cute!" Mello pouted angrily and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Near mirrored him, both gazing at L in annoyance.

"I agree, it is a cute offer. But you see my friends, this isn't a babygro.. You accidentally bought some dog clothes" L laughed and held up the label that was sewed into the inside of the fabric;

_Pets 4 U - Chihuahua - Size Small._


	5. Jag A'Lskar Dig

**Jag A'Lskar Dig**

***A/N***

**Song Of The Chapter: The Rock Show - Blink 182.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

L rubbed his stomach and yawned loudly. After the interruption of Near and Mello, he was exhausted. As well as crap morning sickness, exhaustion seemed to be a radical change in L's life. He turned his head towards the kitchen where Light was, and closed his eyes, sliding deeper into the soft leather of the couch.

_5 minutes.. Then I'll do some work_, L thought tiredly, yawning once more. The hard kick from inside his stomach woke him slightly, and he lazily rubbed the spot above the kick before sliding into sleep.

Light turned the lamp off in the kitchen, carefully balancing the tray of coffee with one hand. It had been a long night, and an even longer day. He glanced at the settee and smiled, watching L sleep curled up on the leather.

His messy dark hair seemed to be wilder then usual, his eyes still ringed by the black shadows of sleep deprivation. Even though the healthy sized bump of their child was filling out L's stomach, he still had the delicate waif-like frame he possessed when they first met.

Light slowly walked over to L and rubbed his shoulder, causing L to flinch upright staring blindly around, before catching Light's amused gaze. L relaxed again and smiled at Light, rubbing his eyes.

"Go to bed" Light whispered and offered his hand to L. L blinked at him and frowned, ignoring the hand and stood up fluidly.

"Why?" L stretched and yawned simultaneously. Light hid a smile and kissed L's forehead once.

"I love you" Light chuckled, linking his finger's with L's.

"Yes I love you too. But I'm not tired" L replied quickly, leaning into Light's warmth.

"But we've got a busy day ahead of us" Light smiled at L's confused expression.

"Doing what?" L asked, looking inquisitively at Light.

Light smiled mischievously at L.

"Baby shopping"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Many hour's later._

"Baby World? Babies have whole world's dedicated to just them?" L asked, staring at the neon sign above them. L and Light were outside the commerical giant of baby shops, peering at the bustling shop.

Light ignored him and tugged him inside the shop, glancing back at L's carefully concealed stomach under a thick woollen trench coat.

"Ryuzaki" Light whispered, using L's many alias, "you're going to have to show them" he gestured to L's stomach. L widened his eyes in response and stared at one of the attendants. She was a attractive young women dressed in a pink polka dot outfit.

"Hello there! I'm Yoshie Kobayashi and I'll be assisting you two gentlemen today" the girl smiled happily and stepped forward. L peeked around Light's shoulder, staring intently at Yoshie.

Light squeezed L's hand tightly and smiled back at the girl, looking at the small baby clothes around them. He couldn't imagine having something so small that it would fit into those tiny outfits..

L pushed past Light and offered his hand out to Yoshi, smiling tightly at the bemused girl.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga and I'm the father of the child that you will be assisting to clothe" L smiled, slipping again into another alias. Yoshie blinked at L's forewardness but clasped his hand back.

"Yes! I'll help… Where is the child" Yoshie looked around, glancing back at L as he burst into peals of fake laughter.

"It's not born yet! My goodness! You are stupid aren't you?" he stopped laughing abruptly and stared at the girl. Yoshie swallowed loudly and edged away from L, glancing at Light for help. Light sniggered quietly and rested his hand on L's shoulder.

Instantly L slunk behind Light's back and glowered at the girl, nudging Light forward. Light ignored him again and smiled charmingly at Yoshie.

"Yes the baby isn't born.. Ryuga here is one of the first male pregnancies in Japan" Light lowered his voice, carefully watching Yoshie's reaction. She fleetingly stared at L's stomach and at his face before regaining composure and smiling happily at the couple.

"How exciting! Come with me then daddies" she grinned and skipped towards the newborn baby aisle.

"She reminds me of Misa.. Without the sex appeal and brains" L grumbled, slouching along beside Light as they followed Yoshie.

"I see what you mean. Anyway what was all that questioning for?" Light whispered back, smiling beguiling at Yoshie who was holding up a small baby blanket like a flag.

"I thought she might be another Kira candidate. But she's too incredibly stupid to be one" L smiled slightly at Yoshie, causing Light to laugh loudly.

"I do love you Lawliet" Light whispered, squeezing L's hand.


	6. Taim I' Ngra Leat

**Taim I' Ngra Leat**

***A/N***

**Song Of The Chapter: New Born - Muse (HAARP Version).**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoshie looked over at the two men and smiled slightly. There was no doubt both were very attractive, however the Ryuga had a certain… strangeness about him. She shrugged and held up a baby blanket, waving it manically, hoping to attract the couple.

She saw Ryuga glance at her and mutter in response to the tall man beside him, in which he laughed loudly before kissing Ryuga on the forehead.

Yoshie smiled happily and watched as the men sauntered over to her. She offered them to the sitting area, where the couple sank gratefully down onto the soft material. Ryuga picked up a toy cat and flicked it, staring intently at it's expression. The sandy haired man leant forward, interlocking his finger and smiled at Yoshie sweetly.

"I'm Light Yagami" Light replied offering his hand to the dumbfounded assistant, which she shook, still casting fugitive glances at L. Out the corner of his eye, L was busy examining the cat toy, so Light leant back and looked around the brightly lit room.

Yoshie shook her head and pulled out a notepad, before looking back towards Light.

"So.. What is it that you need for your offspring?" she asked Light. Light widened his eyes, thinking back to their apartment. They had decided that L didn't necessarily require 4 offices in the house, so they cleared out one of the larger ones. It still had the blank walls and metal floor that L furnished most of his room with, and they needed everything to make it baby-worthy.

"Preferably everything a baby requires. A cot, toys, clothes" L replied, bored of her questions. Yoshie nodded her head vigorously, writing down as he said.

"We also need wheels…" L trailed off and picked up a rattle. Yoshie frowned and looked at L in confusion.

"Wheels?" she asked quietly, causing L to look at her tiredly.

"Yes. Round objects, they make things move. You can find them on cars.. Idiot" Light smiled at L's blunt explanation. Yoshie flushed a dark red and looked down at her notebook, trying to compose herself.

"Um.. Why do you need wheels?" she asked timidly, framing her question better.

"Light and myself work in various locations. Sometimes around our apartment, sometimes.. Somewhere else. We need to be able to wheel the child around with us" L replied, causing Yoshie to jump up and shut her notebook.

"Well, we've got a perfect crib for you" she replied enthusiastically.

"Yay" L replied dryly, getting up slowly, grabbing onto Light's air for support. Light hid a smile. He did love Lawliet to death, but sometimes his overall social stigma caused him embarrassment.

Yoshie led them over to a large stand of cribs. Right in the centre there was a small cream crib with a starched white hood. It had a large soft mattress inside with a cotton pillow and two blankets. The bottom of the crib had a attachment that looked almost pram like contraption, with four thick wheels.

Yoshie smiled at them, and waved her hand over the crib.

"This is the top of our line. It comes with detachable wheels as well as sturdier thick set of metal legs, which proves the best support for your child. It's aerodynamically designed to keep your child in the proper position, and also comes with a optional bullet-proof screen" she lowered her voice, "this is the most popular crib for royalty and foreign dignitaries".

Light looked at L, who still remained blank to her speech. It took a lot to impress him, and she definitely fell low beneath L's standards.

"Are you reading that little speech off a card or something?" L asked, cocking his head curiously. Yoshie paled slightly, breathing slowly after her information overload.

"Why?" Yoshie asked worriedly, to which L chuckled darkly, and grabbed her sleeve. Yoshie jumped slightly at his contact, and a small card fell out of the inside of her sleeve. The exact words to her speech were written painstakingly on the card.

L smiled at her, and nodded over to her notebook which was left on one of the glass tables around the room.

"I saw you take something from your notebook earlier today, when I was describing the logistics of the crib, and with the impressive-" he emphasized that word with air quotation marks "-speech, I guessed it was some sort of flash card. You're too dim-witted to know how to spell the word aerodynamic, let alone use it in context. Light! Can we get a new assistant? I don't like her, she's too idiotic for my tastes" L turned his back on Yoshie.


	7. Ya Vas Liubliu

Ya Vas Liubliu

***A/N***

**Song Of The Chapter - Straightjacket Feeling - All American Rejects.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Y'know, I don't think it was necessary to go through 5 different assistants" Light said gently, in which L sighed, shooting a dark look at Light.

"They were all idiots. I couldn't work with them" L responded and unlocked the door. Light hauled the large carrier bags through the door. L leant against the door, looking down the metal stairs.

"Hurry up. I'm tired" L called loudly, down the stairs. Mello appeared at the bottom of the staircase, angrily glancing at L.

"You're tired? We've had to carry these up 9 flights of stairs" Mello shouted back, waving the carrier bag for emphasis.

"I'm pregnant. I'm not allowed" L smugly called down, rubbing his swollen stomach. Mello rolled his eyes, before looking down the stairs, sighing loudly.

"Near. Put that back in it's box" he called down. It seemed to be a mistake to enlist Mello and Near in helping them bring back all the purchases back from the shops. Practically every 10 minutes, Near was extracting a toy from a box, playing with it. Near grumbled, shoving the jack-in-a-box back into the carrier, before sprinting up the stairs to walk next to Mello, kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry" he said, causing Mello to smile. L rolled his eyes and looked at the couple. Two polar opposites, yet so compatible.

"Yes your pregnant, but you don't control the world" Light called from the kitchen, smiling at L.

"Not yet" L muttered, rubbing his stomach. The baby kept on moving, pressing on his bladder. No wonder pregnant women complained the whole time. L sighed, and walked towards the bathroom, causing the front door to slam in Mello's face.

Light heard the door bang accompany the angry swearing from outside. He rushed to the door, opening it to reveal a very frustrated Mello. Light apologized over and over again, grabbing the carrier bags, and shoving a huge chocolate bar into Mello's hand. L reappeared, yawning loudly before pulling open the bags, causing the contents to burst all over the floor.

"L.. what are you doing?" Near asked, biting a chunk of chocolate off over Mello's shoulder.

"Looking" L replied, tossing the immaculate baby-gros all over the floor. Light sighed, following after L's trail of messiness, picking up the discarded clothes.

"For?" Mello prompted, flicking Near on the nose as he tried to eat his chocolate again.

L didn't bother answering, pulling out a small box happily. Inside the little toy cat and rattle sat on a cushioned blanket. L smiled, before holding the toys close.

Light smiled at his lover's cuteness and ruffled his black hair.

"Looks like the baby is going to have fun playing with it's toys" Light replied as Near sat next to L, tugging on the toy and laughing happily.

"Baby? Who said these toys are for the baby" Near and L said in unison. Light shook his head, sighing heavily as he watched the two adult men play with the small toys.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Light looked at Mello who was busily eating the chocolate. Mello shook his head.

"Can't. We think we've got a new lead on the Kira case.." he trailed off as L looked intently at Mello, the toy discarded.

"A new lead?".


	8. Wani Ra Yana Ro Aisha

***A/N***

**Song of the Chapter - Fifteen - Taylor Swift.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Light froze, glancing at L, his dark eyes intent on Mello's face. L stood up quickly, walking over to Mello looking at him intently.

"A new lead?" L asked quietly, his stare unfailing. Mello slowly bit the chocolate, deliberately drawing out the tantalizing question.

The tension in the room grew rapidly; the only noise was the quiet crunching of the chocolate. L seemed to have stopped breathing, causing Light some concern. Light gently touched L's back, sighing quietly as L reacted to the sudden touch.

Mello nodded slowly, his eyes still connected with L's in a powerful movement. The two men stared down at each other, L slightly taller then Mello. His dark eyes, still underlined by the dark circles of insomnia glinted with curiosity and terror, yet Mello's seemed to reflect pure calmness.

Near gently touched L's shoulder, forcing him to look at the white blonde companion.

"We apprehended a suspect, who under questioning admitted that Kira was an organization running in Japan, much like the original one. However, he didn't fully disclose the whereabouts yet let slip it was in the Kansai region" Near informed L softly. L's eyes widened looking out the window at the sprawling city of Tokyo. The neon glow cast a soft orange shadow into the sky.

"So… That assassin travelled across the country to find us?" Light asked disbelievingly. Near nodded.

"We assume so. We've got searches out in the underground gangs in cities like Osaka but the criminals are remaining tight-lipped" Near answered, looking uneasily at L who still hadn't moved.

"Osaka?" L whispered; his eyes still trained on the skyline of Tokyo. Mello frowned slightly, looking at Near for reassurance, who nodded once more.

"That women wasn't from Osaka" L answered to the unspoken question. Mello raised his eyebrows, leaning forward.

"How-" Mello was cut off as L turned to face the group, his eyes lit with the thrill of a new case. With jerky movements, L moved quickly across the room, sitting in his hunched position on one of the armchairs facing the group.

"She had a very poorly disguised Kyoto accent. As we all know, accent and dialect's vary from different areas. And that women definitely had a very pronounced Kyoto accent, although she was trying to speak as though she came from Nagasaki or somewhere near that coast" L explained quickly, picking up a delicate sugar cube between his fingers.

Mello looked at Near quickly, who pulled a mobile out from a hidden pocket. Dialling it Near turned away from the group, speaking urgently into the handset.

"We did have some patrols in Kyoto, but we were mainly focusing on Osaka. The suspect we caught definitely came from Osaka, he had been born Hirano" Mello said defiantly. L glanced at him with the familiar deadpan look.

"I doubt very much that suspect was a high ranking member of Kira. He wouldn't have been caught so easily. Please read outside the box next time Mello-san" L replied, looking back towards Near. Light sighed, shifting closer to L.

"Behave" Light whispered to L, who smiled wanly in response. Light squeezed his shoulder briefly, before picking up one of the laptop's that were dotted around the apartment.

_Baby stuff would have to wait,_ Light thought firmly as he impatiently drummed his fingers against the computer, waiting for the computer to log on.

Near shut the phone quickly, looking back towards the group, his face impassive.

"I got Roger to get the police department in Kyoto mobilised. They are going to trawl the underbelly of Kyoto's criminal activity, hopefully giving us a better picture how they run the criminal activity over there" Near said, tucking the mobile into a small pocket in the side of his pyjama's. L nodded, studying the sugar cube.

Light looked at him, watching his partner idly play with the food. The silence filled the apartment again, making Light to feel more uncomfortable.

"Mello. Near. Get ready… We're going on a little trip" L said quietly, causing Mello to look at him in surprise.

"Where?" Mello asked in response. L looked up slowly.

"To Kyoto of course".


	9. Minä Rakastan Sinua

***A/N***

**Inspired by the Grace/Alice texts **

**Song of the Chapter: Helena - My Chemical Romance.**

****

_Don't stare, don't stare.___Light glared at the air stewardess in front of him. Her obvious looks were starting to annoy him. It was early in the morning and after a mad dash to the airport Light, L, Mello and Near was sitting in the cramped seats of the last flight to Kyoto.

Whimpering quietly, Near twisted in his seat uncomfortably. Like Near, L was sitting bolt upright in the plush seats, his already twisted posture being straightened up. Mello sighed and rubbed Near's shoulder, shooting angry looks at L, hating that Near was in pain because of L's selfishness.

Light sighed and looked at L who was avidly watching the stewardess demonstrate the safety procedures. The stewardess was purposely trying to ignore L's unwavering interest, and disappeared behind the adjoining curtain to first class. As soon as she was gone Mello leaned over, scowling at the two men.

"Why didn't you book us in first class? It's so uncomfortable here" Mello remarked in a low voice, looking around at the rest of the cabin disparagingly.

"Sorry Mello-kun, but this was the only tickets I could manage to get. Our helicopter is under repairs" L muttered back, his eyes still fixated in front of him. Mello rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat, squeezing Near's hand as he continued to squirm.

Light stretched and looked out of his window. They hadn't even taken off from the runway, and the tensions were already growing high. How they were going to cope with a long flight? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Near mutter to Mello who shrugged apologetically, causing Near to turn to face L.

"Ryuzaki… Ryuzaki" Near whispered, tugging on L's sleeve. L looked over to Near, raising his eyebrow at the physical communication.

"Have you got any toys?" Near questioned worriedly, looking back over to Mello. L shook his head in denial and shrugged.

"Sorry Near-kun… hold on" he signalled to an airhostess. She sashayed over to him, smiling with curiosity, her cherry red lips staining her mouth.

"Do you provide board games on this flight?" L asked, peering up at the stewardess. She nodded, smiling happily.

"Great! Well can you get all the dice out of the games and give them to-" L pointed at the leaning figure of Near "- him please" L smiled at the woman fleetingly and brought his attention to the in-flight magazine that was resting on Light's lap.

Blinking in confusion the air stewardess walked away, returning sometime later with a bowl full of dice. Near grabbed them, and immediately started stacking them neatly in front of him. Mello laughed briefly at his partner's action before looking over the seat at the food trolley that was slowly making its way to them. Light smiled as he took in the large amount of chocolate that Mello was eyeing up, and gently rubbed L's swollen stomach.

"Lunch time" Light said softly. L looked up sharply, and stared at the food trolley with the same hunger that Mello had. As it moved closer, Light glanced at the trolley's contents, trying to choose a meal. He scanned the food items on the lower rows, peering deeper into the trolley.

He froze as he looked past the neatly stacked bottles of water. Nestled amongst the liquid, the shiny metal of a handgun was half-hidden under salted nuts. Light widened his eyes and looked at the woman pushing the trolley. She immediately raised his suspicions, her uniform was slightly messier then the normal clean lines of the airhostesses and she had a tattoo of a scorpion on her neck. Her slick black hair was tied up in a long ponytail rather then the usual chignon and instead of cherry red lipstick; her lips looked like stained black plums. She smiled at the small group, and her eyes glinted as she spotted L sitting lazily in his chair.

"Anything to drink or eat sirs?" she asked, looking at the small group.

Mello looked at the trolley intently, before quickly glancing at Light's cautious stare, confirming in one glance he had seen the gun.

"Nothing for us" Near said sweetly smiling at the woman, also confirming that Near had spotted the weapon.

"Hold on… I want something" L piped up and looked at the woman intently.

"Could you pass me that yoghurt?" L asked his expression deadpan. The woman smiled maliciously and leant over to retrieve the strawberry yoghurt.

As she moved, L quickly unbuckled his seat belt and with quick precise movements, he slide a small item under the cotton sleeve of the woman's suit. The woman froze, and looked at her arm angrily and then back at L. She flushed a pale green, and abandoning the trolley she half-ran half-staggered down the small gangway.

Light watched her go in amazement before looking at the nonchalant L, who was sneakily pulling unpaid food from the trolley.

"Uh… How… What?" Light stuttered, his surprise gaining a smile from L.

"I spotted that woman earlier loading the gun. I knew she would try to target me. Failing of course. So I slipped her a small injection that would cause almost immediate comatose" L answered Light's silent question.

"Is she going to die?" Near asked, twirling his finger in his white-blonde hair. L shrugged and curled up on the seat in his usual position. Light laughed quietly, kissing L's head quickly.

"Sit properly Ryuzaki you idiot". 


	10. Eg Elska Thig

***A/N***

**Hey readers! So so so incredibly sorry for the long time waited update! Just been in a writers block, and busy! Love you all. - A x**

**Song of the Chapter: Asilos Magdalena - The Mars Volta.**

****

(A few months into the future).

Light looked around him and sighed heavily. The fussy hotel room was hot and cramped, with puffy furniture scattered around the thick plush carpet, with computer wires scattered dangerously across the cushions like black vines.

L was perched unsteadily on one of the overstuffed sofas, his vastly pregnant stomach hovering over his maternity jeans like a separate globe.

It had been months since they arrived in Kyoto, and without any new evidence in the Kira case, Light and L had remained in the heart of Kyoto, swapping hotel rooms with such a regular pattern, they didn't bother using suitcases and packing neatly.

Near and Mello were sprawled nearby L, absent-mindedly prodding the computers with boredom, whilst engaging in a large tower of cards they were building on the bedside table. Between them, sitting regally against Mello's leather-clad thighs, were two thin sphinx cats, a blue-tinged male and female, their intense eyes fixed on L's figure. They were purring loudly, turning to Mello for the occasional treat.

Light glanced quickly at the cats, sighing once more. When L first landed in Kyoto, he trawled the internet for the most renowned cat breeder and purchased the highest breed of sphinx cat. Light loathed them personally but remembering L's big-eyed pleading stare, he knew he couldn't resist his true love's demand.

L coughed and reached for the piece of maple candy in the glass bowl next to him. It was the only sweet that didn't make him sick, and being almost 9 months pregnant, he didn't have any willpower to search for something savoury. He turned around, clicking down all the open tabs on his computer simultaneously.

L smiled sweetly at Light, and winced slightly as the baby kicked him hard from inside. Chewing thoughtfully at the candy, L glanced at the cats' food bowls near the door, which were overflowing with different food types, from dry meat to kitty nibbles. Next to them, two roasted chickens sat forgotten in the corner of the room, accompanied by a large fillet of salmon.

Biting his thumb once, L looked to the sides of his computer desk. On either side of the desk, large ornate padded cat basket stood proudly, filled with cashmere blankets and an assortment of toys, both painted in subtle shades of green.

The cats were indeed spoiled; however, as L looked around, he noticed something truly terrible. Something crucial that was missing. Glancing wildly at Light, who was lounging tiredly across the plaid armchair.

"Light-kun" he whispered, causing Light to sit up quickly, the laptop lands with a thump on the floor.

"Yeah? Are you ok? Is it the baby" Light asked, alert to how close L was to his nine-month mark. L shook his head in denial. He already had a caesarean booked for a few weeks, and was already looking forward to being able to fit back into his old jeans.

"The cats don't have scratching posts" L replied, his face deadpan. He reached out, making soft noises to encourage the cats to rise gracefully off Mello and stroll over to L.

Light looked at L in disbelief, before looking outside the window. It was unseasonably cold this autumn, and the first flecks of snow had already started to drift down.

"Can you go out and get some?" L said, stroking the female cats' ears with his fingertips. Light gritted his teeth, but nodded quickly, grabbing his thick woollen trench coat.

"Try and get them personalised" L said quietly, still stroking the cats.

"L… I doubt I can get two scratching posts with Microsoft and Apple on them" Light replied back, a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth at L's names.

"Don't they know who we are?" Mello piped up, twirling a piece of Near's hair between his fingers. 

"Hopefully not, Mello. That's the idea" Near said, smiling happily at his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss.

L watched the exchange between the two men with obvious greed. It had been a while since L and Light had shared such a level of intimacy, and looking down at his blown-up stomach, it was pretty obvious to see why.

He pouted, feeling a slight pricking sensation in the corner of his eyes, which signalled the start of tears. Rubbing his eyes impatiently, he stroked the cats again.

The cool hand of Light gently pulled his chin, forcing him to stare into Light's amused face. Light ducked down, catching L in a slow passionate kiss. The kiss surprised L, and without meaning to, he wrapped his arms around Light's neck, drawing him in to the kiss. The cats climbed angrily off L's lap as the two men kissed deeply.

The kiss broke apart, much to L's annoyance and he whimpered sadly, earning another sweet soft kiss from Light. L whimpered again hopefully, making Light laugh and trails his hand down L's back, causing L to shiver happily.

"Gotta go" Light laughed, before kissing L's forehead. He walked out of the door, waving back towards the men.

L smiled, wincing as another powerful kick radiated from in his stomach.


	11. T'estimo Molt

***A/N***

**Song Of The Chapter: Teenage Rebel - Chameleon Circuit (I LOVE CC) **

Light shivered as he walked back to the hotel, the cold wind was biting through his collar and whipping his cheeks. He huddled into his scarf and marched forward, turning the darkened streets until he saw the familiar lights of the hotel on the skyline.

Smiling to himself, he quickened his pace and switched the heavy cardboard box to this other side.

Inside, two custom-printed scratching posts were ready for those damned cats approval. Light managed to get them through a lot of contacts, a phone call to the Foreign Ministers in Imported Goods as well as an unashamed flash of a fake high-ranking FBI pass to a local pet store.

All he wanted now was a warm drink, free arms and a cuddle with his partner. It wasn't too much to ask was it?

Light frowned as he heard a nearby police car alarm start up. The only major problem of L being such a good detective was that the members of Kira has ceased in their killings of criminals.

The wanted person at the end of that police siren could be a murderer, rapist, thief, paedophile, fraudster, mafia member or a psychopath. And Kira could have sorted them out, before they terrorized anybody else.

Even though Kira's principals were evil with the murder of people, the people they tended to target would be dead in the eyes of the law anyway, so through a quiet disposal with a heart attack, that could be sorted out. Was Kira the new solution? A more humane way to deal with danger. Not as rational as the justice system, but doubly as effective?

Light shook his head; he was actually thinking rationally about Kira, was the cold getting to him? He walked towards the hotel faster, still hearing the police car wailing nearby. He was surprised when it swept by him, this was a usually peaceful neighbourhood.

However Light knew that where L went, trouble was usually far behind, and wasn't completely surprised when the car turned towards the hotel's direction.

He sighed, and with a large flourish, he hoisted the box into a more secure position and ran down the street, dodging out of the way of the late-night moon dwellers that came out at night to enjoy the slightly cooler air.

As he turned into the hotel's street, he nearly dropped the box he was carrying. In his midst of trying to locate the cats' accessories, he hadn't noticed the increased regularity of police cars passing him, along with ambulances and fire engines.

But now, with over 20 of each automobile swarming the high-rise hotel, he wished he had been more careful. He ran down the street, pushing through the small crowd of nosy pedestrians that had come out to gape at the spectacle.

The hotel was ablaze.

Fire poured out of every entrance, and a harsh amber and crimson flamed behind every window. Glass was broken all around the street from forced open windows. And, to Light's horror, the top floor, his floor, was a smouldering wreck. The sculptured roof had caved in, leaving tonnes of rubble cascading down to the road below.

Light dropped the box, and through sheer panic, he pelted through the crowd to the safety barrier, where he clung desperately onto the hard plastic, screaming for attention.

Two police officers were speaking closely, their faces deadly serious. Light leant in closer, catching small snippets of their conversations.

"3 dead?"

"Yes, with no identification"

"Nothing?" The younger policeman raised his eyebrows, to which the elder one shook his head gravely.

"Shame… Such young men too" The older man rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Light froze, silent tears pouring down his face. He slowly raised his hand to his face and scraped down the side of his cheek, causing blood, anger, sadness and tears flow together as one.

An inhuman noise ripped through his mouth and he collapsed to his knees, covering his face with his hands and rocking slowly.

_I SHOULD HAVE STAYED, I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM! MY BABY! MY BABIES! MY L!_

_Mello… Protect him now…_

_Near… Help Mello…._

L… My sweet L… I love you…

_My baby… I never met you…_

"…It wasn't MY fault Mello".

Light's head snapped up, hearing the soft whine that was unmistakably Near.

_..What… Did I die too?_

"..You were the one who caused the fire Near. There was no need for you to throw the controls at the screen you know that" Mello's voice argued back.

_What? Why are they arguing in… here…? What? _

Light opened his eyes, looking down at the floor. Small pieces of the hotel were dotted around him, and he could feel the heat of the fire warming his body.

"I only threw it because you kept sniping me" Near snapped back.

"Well, if you ACTUALLY moved I wouldn't had been sniping you"

"I didn't expect it to be a one-on-one MELLO".

Light listened to the increasingly irritated exchange desperately. Either he was dreaming, or dead… Or somehow, he had a turn of good luck.

A dry laugh interrupted the argument.

"Honestly Mello-kun, Near-kun. It shouldn't be called World at War, it should be called Call Of Duty: Near's Bitchfest At His Boyfriend's Significantly Better Strategy. Ouch, now stop it Microsoft!"

It was him.

His voice. His angelic voice. His indescribable, immaculate, perfect voice. Light turned around, and saw 3 pairs of unusual feet.

One was in thick black leather books.

One was in white socks.

And one was in tatty trainers, with a cat twisting its body through his legs.

Light stood up, and looked directly into the eyes of L.

The world stopped in that split second. All sound, all emotion, all colour, all faces disappeared, apart from his. Light moved through the black mass, wrapping his arms around the solid warmth of L.

_If this is heaven. I'll take it._

_If this is hell… I'll love it._

_If this is it. I don't care._

Light buried his face into L's neck, kissing the pulse point repeatedly, and licking at the soft skin above the most vital point in L's body. L relaxed and tightened his arms around Light's body, digging his hands into Light's shoulders.

"Y…you're alive" Light whispered.

"Of course Light-kun. I wouldn't leave you" L whispered back, tightening his hold as the baby kicked.


	12. Miluji Te

***A/N"**

**Hello, little readers. Firstly I would like to dedicate this to my Grace, who got me an official beautiful gay Light figurine from holiday, who has been standing over me whilst I write. To her, the artist and genuine Ravenclaw, I am thankful.**

**Also to all my reviewers who have left me such sweet reviews that honestly make me happy, thank you. This series is coming to its end, and since the beginning I've received nothing but praise which makes me so happy!**

**So for all you little guys I'm putting up a YouTube video for you, featuring myself and my little L statue. Hopefully it will be up soon so finger's crossed. Unfortunately as I can't put the link there**

**- visit youtube, find my Channel = ALDETwilight14 (-spelt just like that). Visit it, and find the 'Fanfiction' video, should be first!**

**Anyway, back to the normal stuff **

**Song Of The Chapter: Cassandra Gemini IV - The Mars Volta.**

* * *

><p><em>Light panted, bringing his lips across L's throat, their bodies linked together on the settee. He gasped as L playfully bit his neck, forcing a moan out his mouth. <em>

_He slid his hand down L's warm body, shivering as he heard L's responses as his teasing fingers. Light buried his face in his lover's neck as he pushed his hips against L. They moaned in unison, the heat from each other heating up the small room. _

_How they'd had got here from outside was an insignificant. All he wanted was L, and that was the only sense in the world._

"_Light" L gasped, almost whimpering as Light pressed himself closer. Light shuddered as he heard L's barely-there whisper._

"_Oh… Light" L spoke louder, clutching on the named shoulder. L shook his gently, causing him to open his eyes widely, confused at the loudness of L's voice near his ear._

"Light… Light" L's voice was now clearer, and the touch on his shoulder seemed a lot more real.

Light sat up, shaking slightly, night sweat pouring down his body.

"You were making odd noises in your sleep" L said quietly, gently touching Light's face. Light looked around the room. An unfamiliar room swam into view, and the bed sheets were tangled around Light's form, the only source of light coming from a dimly lit lamp near the glowing computer.

Light shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he peeked at L. L was standing in his customary pyjamas of blue and white striped flannel, and was rubbing his stomach contentedly, an amused smile crossing his face.

"Strange dream" Light muttered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and pulling L closer by his hand.

"You okay?" Light said anxiously, gently kissing the swollen stomach. Although it was near L's due date, it normally took a nuclear explosion followed with a marching band to wake him up, and to see him so alert at 4 in the morning was strange.

"Yeah, we're fine. He was kicking really hard and disturbing me so I thought I would get some work done" L gestured to the humming computer, which seemed to be covered in various amounts of spreadsheets.

"Always on the go" Light joked, rubbing L's back, earning a soft sigh of relief from L.

"When aren't I always Light-kun" L leant back slightly into Light's hand, loving the feel of his true love's soft touch.

Light chuckled and patting the duvet beside him, he smiled at L.

"C'mon insomniac. Bed" Light scolded. L responded and crawling on the bed, he flopped down with Light's arms tightening around him. Light gently tucked the blankets around L's wriggling form and drew him in close, nestling his face in L's soft hair.

L closed his eyes, squeaking in surprise as Light's cold hand deftly slide into his pyjama top and rubbed his swollen stomach, but cuddled closer, sliding his leg in between Light's in a gesture of familiarity.

"I do love you so much Lawliet" Light whispered, gently stroking L's eyelids with his thumb.

"I love you too Light" L said back, kissing Light's neck.

"Get a room" Mello's shout was muffled from the next bedroom.

L rolled his eyes, and groaning quietly, he reached over and grabbed one of Light's discarded shoes. Chucking it at the wall, it landed with a thunk and hit the floor. Light laughed, stroking L's hair affectionately.

Light heard the bedsprings creak from the next room, and with stomps that lightly shook the water on the bedside table, Mello flung the door open, curiously wearing what seemed to be black and white spotted leather pyjamas.

His face as dark as thunder, Mello picked up the shoe and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"I. Was. Trying. To. Get. Laid" Mello said through gritted teeth, pointing accusingly at Light. L hid a giggle in L's neck, and felt Light shake with soft laughter.

"In those? Near still likes you in those" Light chortled back. Mello frowned, and slamming the door.

The bed shook with laughter as they quietly listened to Mello's angry mutterings from the next door, accompanied by the bed springs creak as Mello, in Light's mind, dropped himself down on them in a huff.

L's laughing choked off with a soft gasp. Light looked at him, his face slowly transforming from amusement to concern as he saw L's face crease with pain.

He cupped L's face, staring into L's dark eyes as a flurry of emotions passed over them.

"What? What?" Light asked urgently, as L's face smoothed out. L smiled calmly back at him.

"Nothing Light-kun. Just a twinge I think" L said, smiling and he snuggled into him.

Light breathed out, his hand worming its way back into L's pyjama top.

"Don't scare Daddy like that" Light said, his laugh seemed forced as he watched L's reactions.

"Honestly Light-kun I'm fine" L huffed, gently stroking his face, his long finger stroking his lips.

Light smiled, and held L closer, crushing him slightly against him.

"You know I hate seeing you in pain" Light said, tightening his arms around L.

L patted his boyfriend gently, resting his head on Light's chest. As they both closed their eyes, the soft squeaking of bedsprings accompanied by moans came from Mello's room. Light smiled, kissing L's hair, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

It was dark when he was awoken by frantic shaking. Light groaned, turning over.

"Just ignore Mello L. He'll tire eventually" Light muttered, burying his face into the pillow.

"No… No Light-kun. Please wake-" L's anxious voice was cut off with a sharp intake of breath. Light's eyes snapped open, and automatically he turned towards L, holding his face gently. L's was wincing, clutching his stomach, groaning softly.

Light rocked him slowly, and covering his ears, Light belted at the top of his voice.

"MIHAEL! NATE! GET IN HERE".

The groaning of bedsprings alerted him to the other boys' state, and with hurried footsteps and a loud bang, they tumbled inside in various state of undress. Mello was quickly pulling up his pyjama bottoms whilst Near was wrapping an oversized shirt over his topless figure.

"Baby. Now" Light whimpered as L tensed up as pain swept through his body. The boys all locked eyes at L's shuddering form, and with quick Whammy-house trained reflexes, both of them whipped out mobile phones, dialling numbers at such extreme speed, they seemed to have previous knowledge of this.

"Kyoto Universal Hospital please…"

"Roger, its Mello…"

The boys disappeared into the next room. Light tensed up as L whimpered in his arms.

"It hurts Light-kun" L cried through gritted teeth, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Light closed his eyes.

"It will be over soon baby, and then we'll have him or her" Light promised.


	13. Mahal Kita

***A/N***

**So I hope you guy watched my YouTube thank you, I honestly mean every word I said. You guys are beautiful albeit slightly mad!**

**If you haven't find me on YouTube on the channel – ALDETwilight14 'kay?**

**Like usual, dedicated to Grace. She is a truly amazing individual who cheers me up on text and won't let anybody destroy her Jogan gondola.**

**Song Of The Chapter – The Widow – The Mars Volta.**

* * *

><p>It was confusing Light. The night had passed by in a blur. The hospital run was just a flash of dark roads, the soundtrack of L's pain mingled in with Light's frantic whisperings.<p>

L had been taken from him, taken immediately to an operation room on a hospital trolley with nurses hooking up drugs to his pale arms. That had killed Light, seeing his true love's blood break through the skin as the needles slid in.

Due to the messiness of the operation Light was pacing in the adjoining room, his eyes never leaving the thick door that separated him from his family. Near was watching his movements anxiously, watching as Light paced like a trapped tiger.

Near whimpered once more and reached out grabbing his sleeve. Light shook it off, concentrating only on the door, trying to block out the sounds of pain that kept pervading his mind. He had seen L held up hostage, punched, kicked and had a gun pointed to his head but nothing to that extreme.

_If that is what childbirth is like_, Light resolved, _this is going to be one lonely kid_.

"Mihael... Stop him" Near whispered clutching hold of Mello's sleeve. Mello sighed and stood up, grabbing hold of Light's arm, stopping him in his manic pacing.

He waited until Light focused on his, but still had the dreamy look of somebody possessed. Mello shook him slightly, grabbing hold of his face with one hand.

"Ryuzaki is going to be alright Light" he muttered, sighing as he saw Light's eyes fill with tears at the fake name of his lovers.

"How... How do you know that?" Light wiped his eyes with his hand, brushing away the tears, "I feel like I was too... too... late" his voice broke at the last word and he bent his head, his shoulders shaking from the sobbing.

Mello sighed, waiting for Light to raise his head.

"Because Ryuzaki is a fighter. He survived this long, I doubt a little baby is going to kill him" Light gasped at the sentence.

"I... I hate him being in pain Mihael. You would react the same way if it was Nate" Mello's eyes narrowed at the suggestion of Near being in pain, and he nodded slowly.

"That is true... But..." Mello let go of him, running out of words as he looked towards Near, who was quietly amusing himself with a stack of playing cards Mello had bought for him. Mello fell to his knees and rested his head on Nears' knee.

The movement was so odd Near dropped the cards and looked down at his boyfriend in shock. It was so unusual for Mello to act so vulnerable in front of Light that Near started to stroke his cheek, worrying for his welfare.

"I'm fine..." he whispered, closing his eyes.

The door behind them creaked.

Light whipped around, eying up the nurse who was standing patiently in the door.

"Light Yagami" she said, looking at the three men. Light started forward, intently staring at the woman.

"Yes, yes that's me" he grabbed hold of her arms, "is he okay? Him and the baby" he asked urgently, staring into her tired brown eyes.

"Yes... They are sleeping at the moment. It was a hard operation and Mr Ryuzaki will have to be monitored carefully, but congratulations" she paused, smiling at Light, "you have a beautiful baby boy".

A strangled noise came from deep within Light. A noise that illustrated happiness, relief, pain, tiredness but most of all love.

"They are in one of the private maternity rooms. Please follow me".

Light walked through the hospital in a daze. As they entered the maternity suite, the sound of crying babies filled his eyes once more with tears.

_We have a boy..._

_A boy..._

The nurse paused at one of the doors, gesturing at Light to follow her, raising a finger to her lips as the obvious air of silence that leaked from the room into the corridor.

Light followed her, glancing quickly at the interior of the room. It was small and warm, the walls covered with light blue and white wallpaper. Equipment surrounded the long bed in the centre of the wall, where L was sleeping, his body curled up with tubes snaking around the blankets. His hair was tousled and his eyes seemed to be ringed with more black than usual but otherwise he was perfect.

Under the blanket, his stomach seemed deflated, with no island of a bump showing above the starched cover.

He was curled up, facing the small plastic bassinet that was seated under the window. Light walked slowly towards the crib, catching his breath as he caught sight of a tiny arm stretched out in the cot. It was a soft shell pink, with a tiny starfish hand. As he moved closer, his eyes filled with more tears as he was revealed.

He was perfect.

Tiny.

Beautiful.

His.

He was stretched out on his back, his legs and arms pointing in different directions, dressed in a small white babygro. He had a thick shock of black hair that framed his face and his little plump mouth yawned in his sleep. His hospital band seemed too big on his tiny wrist and the babygro dwarfed his small frame. Light looked into his face, and gasped.

In his face, Light saw L. Nothing else. Just perfect little copy of L.

And that was perfect.

The baby opened his eyes, squinting against the light before focusing on Light before him. He had light brown eyes, a mirror copy of Light's own. The baby stared at his father in wonderment.

"Hey..." Light whispered, leaning down to stroke his face.

"Mr Yagami? Ryuzaki is coming around" the nurse whispered quietly.


	14. Obicham Te

_***A/N***_

_**Song of the Chapter: Don't Close Your Heart – HIM**_

_**If you haven't seen my huge thank you on YouTube than why not?  
>Find my channel, ALDETwilight14 and the Fanfiction video 'kay?<strong>_

_**I also have this bamboozling thing called tumblr now so yeah – Username being: themisfitsanddreamers.**_

_**Expect new plot twists, development of characters, new stories and just reblogging of Jogan love. **_

_**Once again, thank you. To all my supporters and fans, you guys are so awesome. This is my most successful story so far and I really was just a kid with a dream, so thank you. I've had so much fun doing this so yeah, enjoy sweetie.**_

_**As usual, For Grace, that weird little Ravenclaw.**_

* * *

><p>Light turned around, his finger still trailing across the baby's face. L was staring at them blearily, his cheeks flushed with happiness despite the grey pallor of his face. Light smiled at him, love bubbling inside for his true love and without leaving L's intent stare; he gently picked up the baby, cradling his son to his chest.<p>

The baby yowled quietly, his tiny fists clutching hold on the material on his father's shirt and with some effort he opened his eyes against the bright ceiling light, staring quizzically around him. L's eyes travelled down Light's face to where the baby was resting, and locked eyes with his son once before the elder's eyes filled with tears.

Light chuckled gently and walked carefully towards the bed, his hands clutching the baby securely. He positioned himself on the edge of the bed, and with a slow movement he leant down, brushing his lips against L's forehead. L nuzzled weakly into the contact, looking up through glistening eyes.

"You did good baby" Light murmured against L's forehead. L sighed, and looked at the baby once more. His dark hair matched the baby's to the shape and shade so perfectly that when he leaned into to kiss his son on the head it was impossible to detect where he finished and his son began.

L leant his head on Light's shoulder, looking quietly at the baby who was flicking his look between the two men. Even though he was only a few minutes old, that child could already channel the love that radiated between the two men and his tiny form. That love, he knew, would last for all time.

The baby leant back, and with a sigh he closed his eyes, the warmth of Light's arms lulling him to sleep.

Light smiled and held the baby close with one arm, whilst slipping his hand around L's waist. L squealed slightly as he was crushed against Light's form but rested his hands on his lover's chest, grinning upwards at Light.

"Thank you" L replied, kissing Light's throat.

Light shook his head, and with a jerk of his head, he looked down at the baby.

"Any names? Keki? Kira?" Light joked, laughing at L's narrowed eyes. Light's eyes travelled over at the thick book that was resting on L's beside cabinet.

"I've been doing some research. Just before I fell asleep" L answered, following Light's look. He raised his eyebrows at L's _research, _but remained silent as L wound his hand – wires and all – through Light's hand.

"Masahiro" he said quietly, looking at Light.

"But... Lawliet. Masa means Righteous. And… well" he bit his lip, looking at the baby.

L answered his unanswered query.

"Kira used to refer to himself as Righteous. Yes I remember Light-kun" he answered dryly. L's memory was never questionable in its accuracy.

"But… you see Light-kun" L twisted himself closer, resting his spare hand on the baby's warm head, "I met this man. A truly outstanding man during the Kira trial. He taught me to love, to be more open and to accept people for what they are. He's my one move. And..." L blushed, looking down.

"I wanted to give the baby something to remember that moment I saw you. Even though Kira was a complete psychopath, that's something we used to laugh about. His Righteousness. Can't you see the link?" L asked, peeking at Light.

Light swallowed and without any deliberation, he kissed L full on the mouth, his mouth answering L's question.

They broke apart breathing heavily, and Light rested his forehead on his lover's shoulder.

"Hiro meaning first son" Light said quietly. L laughed at this, tracing the baby's head.

"First and last Light-kun. Don't think he'll be getting any siblings" L scolded, kissing the baby.

Light laughed at him, and looked down at his son.

"Hey Masahiro… Welcome to your new world".

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. Just keep looking out for the new instalments. Should be concluding very soon. Reviews so welcome, flamers… not so much.<br>Thank you for reading. I don't own anything apart the plotline.**


	15. Mama Oyata Arderyi

_***A/N*  
><strong>_

_**Song of the Chapter - Bite Your Tongue - Chantal Claret.**_

_**Well guys, I'm going to miss these characters. I think afterwards I'm going to do a character profile on my tumblr page so if anybody has any questions find me there.**_

_**Username = themisfitsanddreamers**_

_**Also! I have done a thank you on my YouTube channel, so come watch it 'kay.  
>Find me under the name ALDETwilight14.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Light shifted carefully, sliding his arm under from L and handing the baby to the awaiting nurse who took him quietly. It was past midnight and L was flagging badly, his eyes drooping as he snuggled against Light's warmth. He glanced at the clock; it was time for L to get the well-deserved sleep he needed.<p>

Looking down at the two most important people in his life, Light felt his eyes well up with tears. It had been rough. A really rough rollercoaster ride through hell. Light had seen his true love being twisted apart, screaming in agony and wanting to die. But now…

Masahiro.

Masahiro made it worthwhile.

Light looked down at his sleeping son, who had thrown his arms over his head, looking adorable even in sleep.

He gently touched his face, before nodding at the nurse who slipped out of the room as Light turned his back to face L, who was looking at him quietly from the bed, his eyes large.

Light bent down and took his ivory hands, kissing the fingertips, the devotion clear on his face. L made a soft noise at the back of his throat and leant forehead, catching the corner of Light's mouth gently. They kissed sweetly, the parting of lips met with a whispering sigh of 'love you'.

Light pulled away, looking at his coat which had been slung over the chair near the door, before glancing at L, who had pulled the duvet over his body, still peeking at his beloved. He smiled, before reaching and grabbing the coat.

"I had it all picked out" Light laughed, patting his coat pockets, "It was going to be a complete surprise"

L sat up, confusion clouding his face, all traces of sleep gone.

"Mello knows. He helped me plan it" Light said, extracting something from his pocket before hiding it behind his back. He advanced on the bed, and sat on the edge closest to L.

With his free hand, he stroked L down his face, gently tracing L's lips.

"I hope you say yes" Light murmured, and in the same instant he placed a black ring box on the bed. L stared at it dumbfounded, before gently picking it up. He glanced at Light, whose face look amused but his eyes read terror.

"Open it" Light whispered, gripping hold of the bed sheet, his knuckles going white.

L flicked it open, gasping as he saw the simple ring inside it. It was a thin silver band, with a simple princess cut solitaire placed squarely in the centre. Tiny white diamonds surrounded this centrepiece, and behind it, a thin silver chain was curled up.

L gulped and looked at Light, who to his surprise, had slid off the bed to one knee.

The latter cocked his eyebrow, sweat beading on his forehead as he watched L pull the ring out of the box and examine it in the beam from the beside lamp.

"It's… exquisite" L muttered as he looked back towards Light, his eyes over flowering with tears.

Light laughed and picked up the chain from the box.

"This is a precaution I suppose. If you didn't want to wear it as a ring I suppose. Or wear it at all. I'm not good husband material Lawliet" his voice took on a desperate tone, "but I love you so much. I can't lose you. Ever. I want to make you mine, and if you don't want to marr-" he was cut off by L swooping down with the speed of somebody that didn't just give birth, and covering his face in kisses.

"Please stop talking. You've just got engaged Yagami. Face it. You're stuck with me".

* * *

><p><em>Back at home…<em>

* * *

><p>Light closed the door with a click, leaning against it for support.<p>

What a night…

He laughed at his thought. It certainly had been a night. A baby and a fiancé in the space of a few hours.

If that isn't what the thing of miracles are made up of, then Light was in the dark about it. And for the first time, he didn't care.

He yawned hugely, and kicking his shoes off he walked tiredly to the bed, flopping down on his side, but nabbing L's pillow, breathing in the scent of his fiancé.

Fiancé… Finally.

He heard Mello and Near creep in as the morning light rolled into the window. He was pulled down. Into the depths of a happy sleep.

...

...

...

Somebody was shaking his shoulder. Rudely. And calling him. Loudly.

With a forced effort, he opened his eyes. Mello was shaking him manically, his eyes wide.

"Why… is it… S-so hard… to get a full night sleep w-w-with you people" Light yawned, propping himself up on his forearms.

Mello swallowed loudly.

"We got a call from the hospital… It's Ryuzaki…" tears began to drop from Mello's eyes onto the duvet cover.

* * *

><p><strong>All will be revealed in the next chapter. <strong>

***Disclaimer***

**I only own the plotline. None of the characters (Apart from Masahiro) come from my creation.**

**All credit is given to the Death Note creators. **


	16. Tora Dost Daram

**_*A/N*  
><em>**

**_Three more chapters to go sweethearts. This is going to be so fun. Plus, you've kept me away from serious room tidying, so thank you!  
><em>**

**_Once again, dedicated to Grace, who had a minor fan girl-squee under the legendary stairs at the mention of the proposal._**

**_Song of the Chapter: Addicted - Morningwood._**

* * *

><p>There was nothing. No sense of reality, no flavour of life, no touch, no taste, no meaning of being alive anymore.<p>

It was as heat had gone out the world, all love and brightness had been cruelly swallowed up and hidden from his view.

Time stood still, the air turning unfeasibly cold as he stared down at the lifeless body stretched out on the white hospital bed. A bed in which he had cuddled with him and their son, a bed that he had proposed on mere hours ago. Now holding the still body in his arms, he let all the anguish pour out of his body.

He choked back tears as he desperately his hands through L's dark hair, his skin still warm.

"Come back… Come back" he whispered desperately, nuzzling L's ear with his mouth, kissing his neck as he begged.

"Time of death… 6.36 am" a subdued voice of the nurse accompanied with the soft scratching of a pen on paper filled the silent room.

Light whimpered at that sound, sliding onto the bed and crushing his body against his limp fiancé.

"Baby, don't go…" he scrubbed his eyes. He trailed his lips across L's face, staring at the peaceful smile that was on L's face, his eyes shut.

_They were lying; it was just a deep sleep, a coma at the most! He was L, Lawliet, and Ryuzaki, indestructible, loving, fantastic… He…H-he couldn't die. Not now… Never._

Light kissed him hungrily, sobbing as he didn't feel the usual pressure of L fighting for ownership of Light. He pulled back, stroking his face before burying his face in L's chest, feeling his heart slowly disintegrate in his torso.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't eat.  
>Nothing made sense anymore.<p>

And for the first time Light didn't care.

It felt like a deep hole. One which, to Light's knowledge, he wasn't going to crawl out of.

* * *

><p>"Drink this" a polystyrene cup was slammed in front of him. Light stared at it dumbfounded, before slowly pushing it away, not taking his eyes off the door of L's room.<p>

Near sighed, and picked up the cup, glancing at the dejected boy. After Lawliet's passing - Near still couldn't accept the simple fact of death had stopped the great detective - Light had been forcibly removed out of the room - screaming and kicking the whole time - and now, he was sitting here, grasping on the visitor's room so tightly his whole body was rigid.

Near looked down at his boyfriend, the familiar clenching sensation rocking his body as he whimpered, looking at the tear lines on Mello's face. Mello was suffering too…

Near sighed, sitting beside him and sliding his arm around his sobbing boyfriend. Sometimes he hated the limited knowledge he had on proper human emotions. Other then love, intelligence and a complex mind, Near didn't seem to understand grief.

"..What happened again?" Near turned to Mello who was staring at Light. Light raised his head, his dull eyes filling with tears once more.

"B-blood clot… Apparently… They were worried about it, but since he seemed better when I saw him, they assumed" he spat that last word, "he was recovering. It was a common factor in why most male pregnancies didn't work but… He seemed so healthy and vital. But… When I got here h-he went into cardiac arrest… and… And" Light swallowed, and leaning down he buried his face in this hands, his body twitching as silent tears dropped onto the floor beneath him.

Mello stiffened up beside Near, his eyes growing larger as he digested the information again. Without a word he turned and burrowed his face into Near's shoulder, he own tears drenching Near's already damp shoulder.

Three men.

Each one equally as shocked.

Only one knew him as a true friend.

Only one had his life revolving around him.

"What about Masahiro?" Near questioned. At the sound of his son's name, Light sat up, his eyes slowly coming back to life at the memory of his son. L's son. That link, that singular tiny thread of a link that can never be broken. He stood up, looking wildly around him, and with the determination that only Light could encompass, and he ran down the hallway towards the maternity room.

As he turned the corner, he saw the original nurse from L's room come down. He marched in front of her, his eyes staring at her.

"I need to see Masahiro" he said quietly. She nodded, before reaching out and patting his arm awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr Yagami" she squeezed his arm, before turning around and heading down the corridor.

No.

It wasn't a loss. A loss implied it could be found again. A loss gave the person hope again. A loss meant something minor, like losing your keys or a dollar. A loss didn't include death.

Death was a whole different category.

* * *

><p>It was the second time he'd held his son, and this time he felt the rush of familiarity swept over him as the baby grasped onto his shirt front again. It almost destroyed him to look at Masahiro's face, it was a mirror copy of Lawliet's, down to the eyes that had lost their father's brownish tinge and gone deeper.<p>

He held Masahiro close, slowly swaying him as the baby snuffled in his arms, his eyes sleepily opening.

"You're loved Masa, you are so loved" Light whispered into his ear.

"Daddy loves you. Even though he can't be here baby, he loves you so much".

The loneliness that had been creeping up on Light throughout the day washed over him. He thought that a person had a certain quota of tears, and after that he just went through live without shedding so much as one more, but so far, this didn't seem true.

He bent his head

* * *

><p>to rest alongside Masahiro's, closing his eyes as a few more tears dropped onto the baby's shawl.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It worked Light-kun. I'm going to have a child" L announced. The day had barely started and they were sitting in a busy café, drinking coffee. Light choked on his toast as he looked an L's blank face.<em>

"_W-what?" Light muttered. _

_L shrugged._

"_The doctor told me a week ago that the insemination had worked and that I was 6 weeks pregnant" he answered, leaning forward and grabbing a sugar cube out of the bowl on their table._

"_..Why didn't you tell me?" Light folded the paper he had been reading up and leant forward, his eyebrows knitting together._

"_I just did Light-kun" L said, and with a quick movement he licked the sugar off his hand._

* * *

><p>"That's how your Daddy Light found out Masahiro. Daddy had kept it from him for a week. God knows why".<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm…" L patted his stomach from the office chair. It was dark in the office but from the computer Light saw L illuminated. <em>

"_What?" Light looked over to him, chewing on a pen as he worked._

"_Nothing much. The baby kicked for the first time" L shrugged, leaning forward and tapping the computer a few times._

_Light turned around, staring wildly at the seemingly oblivious man. _

"_It kicked? Like a proper kick?"  
><em>

"_.. I think you'll want to rephrase that question again Light-kun. A person cannot half-kick" L rolled his eyes._

"_Don't push me preggers" Light shot back, but when he turned back to his work, L didn't fail to notice the huge smile that Light had adopted._

* * *

><p>Light smiled, rocking Masahiro slowly.<p>

"He was so frustrating. He used to tell me life-changing occurrences without as much as a tear… Apart from… Then of course".

* * *

><p>"<em>Light…" a whisper from the windowsill greeted him when he opened the apartment door. For the last few days, Light had come back to noise pounding from the apartment with L centred in the middle of it, computers blaring out noise. But now, there was silence.<em>

"_Lawliet?" he replied softly back, quietly setting his keys down. A sniffle answered him, causing Light's ears to prick up. He quickly moved toward the figure in the windowsill. L was curled up, his usual posture forgotten about, a blanket failing to hide his shaking form._

_Light's blood froze, and in a singular movement, he picked up L and sat down, wrapping the small man in the blanket tightly and securing him on his lap._

"_Baby… What's wrong" he crooned, tracing his thumb down L's face. L hiccupped and buried his face in Light's broad chest, stifling the building sob in his boyfriend's warm. Light frowned and with a feather-like touch he coaxed L's face up. _

_The dark-haired boy eyes were sparkling, the tears in them close to over flowering, and with a quivering bottom lip he looked like a broken doll. _

"_Mello called" L whispered, clutching onto Light's shirt with desperate hands._

_Light raised his eyebrow in an enquiring fashion, winding his arms around L's waist like a vine. L opened his mouth, looking like he was going to reply, but only a sob came from his body. Light pressed him closer to him, stroking his back soothingly._

"_It's Watari…He… He had a heart attack and…" L stuttered, fresh tears running down his face at the thought of his fallen mentor._

* * *

><p>Light looked down at L's shaking figure in shock. Not only had that Watari passed away, but seeing Lawliet like this. That's what was killing him.<p>

Light sighed, and rubbed Masahiro's back gently. It was getting dark now, his son was breathing deeply as he slept after being lulled by Light's warmth.

Light sighed as he looked out of the window. It was clear outside, the frosty blanket of winter sweeping over them, giving everything outside a thin layer of white. The sky was an inky black, dotted with silver stars, hinting at the true celestial glow even through the city lights.

It was a night for lovers to embrace the first time, the night for an extra comforter to be taken out of its summer retirement. A night that should have had Light and L curled under a duvet, watching the rare slushy rom-com and blushing as their hands met in the popcorn bowl. The night people fall in love, the night for midnight river walks, gentle kisses under shine of the moon.

A night for romance and pure devotion to that special someone.

That, Light concluded bitterly, could never happen again.

"I wish you were here Watari. You could've saved him" Light whispered, gently kissing his son's head.

"No Light Yagami. I couldn't have".

Light turned his head around sharply, recognizing that dry voice anywhere, a voice he never thought he'd here again.

"Watari?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all like it! Two chapters to go and counting!<strong>

***Disclaimer***

**I only own the plotline. None of the characters (Apart from Masahiro) come from my creation.**

**All credit is given to the Death Note creators.**


	17. Ess Milu Tevi

_***A/N***_

_**This is probably the fastest update I've done on Aishiteru but when ideas strike you, you don't want to waste it.**_

_**This is going to be the penultimate chapter, which makes me happy yet sad at the same time. I've had fun with these characters, I'll miss them.**_

_**Song of the Chapter – Zero Percent – My Chemical Romance.**_

_**Tumblr username – themisfitsanddreamers**_

_**YouTube channel – ALDETwilight14**_

_**^^Find and follow me on both 'kay?**_

* * *

><p>"Watari?"<p>

The old man smiled, and with a flourish he took off the bowler hat that sat atop of his head, and looked at the small bundle that lay on Light's chest.

"So it's true about the baby" Watari answered, and sitting himself in the chair opposite them, he stared at the sleeping child.

Light blinked, still trying to realize if this was some sort of fantasy he concocted. Watari died, L had been in tears when it happened, but it definitely happened... Didn't it?

Light shook his head, before turning his back to the old man and placing Masahiro in a small crib that lay next to them. He moved with deliberate slowness, trying to decipher the nearly impossible scene that had just presented itself before him.

Watari was sitting there, all 71 years of himself, and he was alive. In fact, he seemed to be healthy and seemingly well-fed, not poising on the brink of death as one could assume a previously dead person could be.

Light shook his head, drawing the soft blanket over his son with shaking hands. Light was intelligent, almost genius quality, but this, the Lazarus-like scenario bemused even him. He rubbed his eyes and turned back to the man, an obvious question escaping him before he could wince at his own stupidity.

"Weren't you dead?"

Watari raised one eyebrow and shot a pointed glance at Light.

"No Light Yagami, I wasn't dead, best to my knowledge anyway", Light winced at Watari's tone, a slow and deliberate one that made Light feel like his was five years old.

"But... Mello" Light answered, waving his hand at the man's reclining figure.

"Mello knew; He tricked Lawliet in believing I was dead. Even though he's the underdog, he's still remarkably clever. I managed to elude L for years, a previously unknown thing" Watari answered and walked towards Light.

He advanced slowly on Light, and with caution he placed his hand on Light's shoulder.

"This isn't a trick of the mind Light Yagami. I am in fact alive, and for a crucially important reason, involving your son" Watari looked at the small figure quickly.

"Wha-", Light was cut off as Watari placed his finger to his own lip, a gesture of silence that echoed around the room.

"We can't speak here Light Yagami. Come to my townhouse in a few days" Watari slipped him a piece of paper, an address carefully written on it in elegant script, "and bring him" Watari looked at the baby once more.

"He looks like his father" Watari sighed, and with that he walked out of the room.

Light stood there, the information reeling around his head. He looked at the piece of paper in amazement. Watari was alive, L was not. This seemed too surreal.

* * *

><p>(A few days later)<p>

Light stood in the doorway uncertainly. Watari had just opened the door, beckoning him inside from the cold, and had marched purposefully into an adjoining office, where he was now seated in a large leather chair.

Light wasn't sure if he should follow him, for he didn't feel right to ask. Watari, like L, didn't seem to have much interaction with normal people, therefore customs were overlooked.

Light looked at his son, who was tucked into a sleeping suit and napping against his father's chest, swaddled in a thick blanket, a small blue hat resting atop his black hair.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Watari called from the office chair, looking at Light in irritation. Light's reactions didn't fit in well here at Watari's townhouse, and they had too much to discuss to procrastinate about manners.

Light nodded, and sat himself in another leather armchair that sat opposite Watari. He readjusted Masahiro on his chest, and looked at Watari expectantly.

"I think you owe me an explanation Quillsh" Light said coolly, using Watari's real name with ease. Watari sighed, and with his fingers interlocked he leaned forward on the large desk, looking intently at Light and Masahiro.

"I agree. Well... To get straight to the point, as you can see I'm not dead. I've been hiding myself from Lawliet and the rest of the world in order to work on a special project that has finally reached completion. Only Mello knows of my existence, but not of the project that I've been undertaking. It was of crucial importance to keep this hidden from Lawliet, and faking my death seemed to be the only sure way in which to do this. However, I knew I would have to come back one day, and explain this to you. It's odd how some things actually turn out the way you expect them to, huh Yagami" Watari smiled slightly, and reaching into his desk, he produced a packet of toffees.

"Toffee?" Light shook his head at the offer, glancing down to his still-sleeping son. It still gave him a physical pang in his chest to see Masahiro's visually carbon copy face of L, but despite this he loved him.

"Suit yourself" Watari eagerly devoured a few toffees and sat back, deep in thought.

"I understand that Quillsh, but what was this mission and why did you have to hide it from my fiancé?" Light questioned, sinking back into the chair. He got the feeling that the next part was going to be a long story.

Watari smiled sadly, and nodded.

"Always so eager to know the full story... Ok I'll tell you Yagami, but don't expect any sympathy from me. This has to happen Light Yagami, no matter what".

* * *

><p>"You see, before L, the world was in chaos. Crime ran riot through the streets, and with only limited powers of the police it never was fully under control. Sure there were detectives, but nobody nearly powerful enough to clamp down on L. I was a budding scientist and detective as well. I saw the crime and danger leaking into our daily life, and I knew there had to be a stop to it. That's when I met L", Watari reflected, looking deep in thought.<p>

"At the time, Lawliet was only a two years old. His parents were killed in a tragic fire, which wiped out his home and his life before hand. Amazing people, they were Lawliet's parents. Fantastic minds and they doted on their young son, who had obviously inherited their intelligence. You would have like them Light, they certainly knew how to have a good time" Watari laughed, reminiscing about forgotten stories and inside jokes.

"It was clear to me that L was going to be extraordinary. His mind surpassed any child of his age, and as he grew he improved rapidly at an almost terrifying level. My colleagues and I... Well we saw something in Lawliet that could be moulded into something remarkable. And with crime running so freely in the world, we knew we could make him into one of the greatest detectives of his time".

Watari sighed, and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm not trying to justify our actions. It was almost... barbaric what we did. But, we were young and impulsive" Watari shot an apologetic glance at Light.

"At the time, we had been developing a... life-changing scientific method. It was very radical, and we weren't sure if it would work. We named it the Gallifreyan technique, after the Doctor Who story. We had found a way to... in Layman's terms, to regenerate a human being. The Gallifreyan Technique involved extracting DNA of said human and 'modifying' it" he used air quotations of that particular word, "to suit our purposes. Using a simplistic view, we could inject said modified DNA into the original individual and grow the exact same person, therefore preventing the individual to die out" Watari glanced at Light, who seemed to be sitting rigidly in the spot.

"Like I previously said, crime had become a huge burden on our modern day existence, and with the potential that Lawliet was showing... We used him as the first subject of the Gallifreyan Technique" Watari whispered the last sentence, shame ringing through his words.

"We then set about making him into what he turned into being, a human with almost super-human characteristics. His intelligence outstripped everybody; his thinking process outshone any opponent. And with him being the carrier of the Gallifreyan Technique, we knew this talent would never die out" Watari sighed once more.

"When L solved the Kira case, and fell in love with you, we saw our opportunity to test the technique out. We created the whole idea of male pregnancies as a cover, and when Lawliet began showing the signs of human growth within him, we were ecstatic. Lawliet was, without realizing it, growing a new version of himself, therefore keeping the future generations safe from major crime" Watari explained carefully, and with a shaking hand he pointed at Masahiro.

"That, Light Yagami, is not your son. That is baby Lawliet, regenerated from the original copy" he concluded tiredly.

Light was shocked. He couldn't take his eyes off Watari, who in turn was watching him warily. With great effort he looked down at the baby.

His face, his perfect face, which Light thought being a happy mistake, was no doubt the exact same as his L's.

"Where do I come into this?" Light whispered.

Watari shrugged, eating another toffee.

"Your existence was just a coincidence. You falling in love with Lawliet, and him reciprocating your love were a blip. Unfortunately, since love is now so ingrained in the original L's subconscious, this young one will fall in love too. With a copy of you. He won't have the same face as you, Light Yagami, but he will have virtually the same qualities. We don't know who it's going to be, but we know it's going to happen" Watari sighed, his tone seemed to be almost annoyed, causing Light's defence to rile up.

"I guess you can call it soulmates, if such a loose term applies to this situation" Watari rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"...Why did you have to kill off my L?"

Watari looked at Light, his eyes full of anguish.

"I didn't want to, I hope you know Yagami. That's the only problem with the Gallifreyan technique, having two of the same people, even with the minor chance of meeting, could create huge problems for us. After the new copy of the test subject is created, the old one dies automatically" Watari answered, his eyes lowered to the desk.

"So... what are you going to do know? Since this is L, isn't there a problem for me falling in love with my own son?" Light probed, shock still shooting through his head.

"He was never your son Yagami, we had to trick you I'm afraid. But yes, that is a worry. So... That's why I have to take him away from you" Watari said quietly.

Light froze. He had lost his true love, now they were taking away the only hope he had.

"We'll raise him to be the new L, with the same background to his 'father' and he'll become a great detective and keep the world in order" Watari informed him, and he slowly stood up, walking towards Light slowly.

"Please Light. This is for the best. You can't keep him now; it's too dangerous for you and him. It's for the best" Watari said quietly, reaching his arms out.

Light looked at him, disbelief and sadness ringing through to him. He didn't want to, god if he could keep L he would. But it felt morally wrong, falling in love what was your assumed own child. He looked down at the baby, and kissing his head gently he handed him to Watari.

"Will he be safe? And healthy?" Light asked, not looking at Watari at all.

"Yes. I will look after him for the early years, and my successor, Roger will look after him later. He'll be fine Light Yagami" Watari answered, shifting the baby in a more comfortable position.

Light nodded, and looked up at the man.

"Could I ask a favour?" Light questioned, his eyes shining with a small gleam of hope.

Watari paused, but nodded hesitantly.

"Before I die, can I see him...? Once last time?" Light asked, biting his lip. It was a huge order, but he needed to have it granted.

Watari sighed, and stood for a while, deliberating in his head. Finally he nodded.

"Yes, but only then. Until that, you cannot see him Yagami. At the time we'll give you more instructions on how to act when you do meet him" Watari answered cautiously.

"Thank you" Light smiled tiredly, and with that he stood up, and pulled his scarf tighter, looking at the baby.

"Until next time Lawliet" he murmured, kissing the baby quickly. He sped out of the door, never looking back at Watari cradling his new but old true love.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter cupcakes and then the end. Guess what will happen!<strong>

***Disclaimer***

**I don't own Doctor Who or any of its affiliates, especially the idea of regeneration and Gallifrey. That goes to the original writers/creators.**

**I only own the plotline. None of the characters (Apart from Masahiro) come from my creation.**

**All credit is given to the Death Note creators.**


	18. I Love You, Goodbye

_***A/N***_

_**The end.**_

_**This is it. Not sure how I'm going to cope. So, goodbye from me, L, Light, Masahiro, Microsoft and Apple, Watari and Yoshie *people wave manically***_

_**Somehow this song seems fitting...**_

_**Song Of The Chapter: Chameleon Circuit – Exterminate Regenerate.**_

_**Once again, dedicated to Lucinda and Grace.**_

_**I've got a whole Tumblr page I wrote for this fic, so if you want to find it, come and follow me on tumblr.**_

_**Username – themisfitsanddreamers**_

_**I've also got a YouTube channel, which I will be updating ASAP!**_

_**Username – ALDETwilight14**_

_**Love you guys, and adieu.**_

_**~SnivaliceLlover xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Years into the future*<strong>_

Roger yawned, stretching above him and cracking his knuckles in an effort to make the report he was writing feel more comfortable. He glanced around the room, taking in the clean white furniture. The dark panelling that Watari had in the room had been cleared out years previously, leaving a stark office that Roger now occupied.

He looked out of the window, children were laughing loudly as they played boisterously in the yard. Roger sighed and he watched the children, who seemed to be oblivious to the fruitlessness of their occupation in Whammy's House.

Ever since the revelation of L's Gallifreyan life, which virtually made him immortal, Roger had wondered why their small institution for gifted children was still open. Surely with no goal to achieve anymore, they should send the children packing back to their mediocre life's with their families, and not turn them into these machines.

Roger sighed. He knew the problem wasn't with the House itself, but that he hated children. All children, large and small just annoyed him. Especially those wise-asses Mello and Near, thank god they had gone ages ago.

He looked down at the page, detailed formulae's spreading out like a spider's web. He was bored, but needed.

All he wanted to do was to leave this place, and live in a small cottage in the country collecting insects. But this seemed impossible. After Watari died, he was left in sole custody of the 20 children of the house, and a mountain of paperwork that grew every day. How Watari managed this, whilst being L's personal assistant he'd never know.

The phone rang a harsh tone that made him jump. He looked down at the pale silver phone, not recognizing the caller ID.

He picked it up gingerly, hearing silence as he placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked clearly, pausing as he heard somebody's movement down the phone.

"Sir?" Roger relaxed; it was just one of the many receptionists he had put around the building. Odd how the phone hadn't picked up the number though. Roger put this thought to the back of his mind as he focused on the woman's voice.

"Sir... Um Light Yagami rung up. He's been diagnosed with liver failure and only has a few months to live... He..." the woman paused. Roger could hear her shuffling through some notes. Roger closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He knew that Light would contact him one day, but not this soon. He would only be 54 now. 54 and dying, so young.

"He told me to tell you that it's time" the woman sounded confused, and fell silent waiting for his response.

He almost felt like telling her to ignore him, Light Yagami was a mad-man. But... It was Watari's last wish. He had left him a small notebook, filling him with clear instructions. There was no way Roger could ignore that fact.

Roger groaned quietly, hating the feeling of responsible and loyalty that lay for Watari, and he rubbed his forehead.

"Ok... Give Yagami flight plans and directions to here from Japan, book them for him under his conditions and on the specific day go and send somebody to pick him up and drive him to meet me at the headquarters"

The woman gasped slightly at his orders but complied. Roger slammed the phone down and slumped in his chair. Light Yagami, finally meeting L. The whole instruction confused him greatly, but he sat forward, his mind running over the task in hand, trying to forget the idea of Light coming to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>*A Few Weeks Later*<strong>

Roger had been on his fair share of strange car-rides. He had sat next to high ranking police chiefs, serial murderers, presidents, astronauts and the world's most elusive detective. But this journey with a dying Light Yagami slumped in the seat next to him, was easily the most stressful.

Light looked over at Roger, that frail man dressed in a suit too dapper for his twitchy frame, and his face lined with age and weariness. He had ignored Light since the quick conversation at the beginning of the car-ride. Light winced, feeling a sharp pain flicker through his body, a constant reminder of the ticking time-bomb that lay in his body.

He studied himself in the window of the car, the dark night reflecting his haggard face. If his Lawliet was alive, he would have commented on how Light had degraded. His face had got thinner, emphasizing the huge agony-stricken eyes that lay without the old glow of love they used to encompass. His face had fine lines etched around his mouth, all pointing downwards, showing the sadness that had masked over the once-handsome man's face since his fiancé's death. His skin had turned a light yellow colour, only this being the indicator to the terminal disease in his body.

It was a face on desperation, self-loathing and mistreatment. Light had never fully recovered from L's death and his son's – No never his son – adoption by Watari, but today. Today maybe he could die in peace.

He looked at the large building that had pulled up to, it seemed to be made entirely out of glass, yet nothing was revealed from inside. Roger glanced out of the window.

"We're here" he sighed, and climbed out, gesturing to Light.

Light jumped out, wincing as the movement shot pain through him again. They walked quickly up to the building, L's eagerness driving him through the pain, whilst Roger's desperation to get this over with making him speed up.

Roger flashed a pass at the guard, who looked at Light questionably, a gun hanging from his side. Roger looked at the guard, and handed him a small piece of folded card. The man opened it, and raised his eyebrows. Light peeked at it. On the card was his name, written in a flowery script, remiscient of the Old English font L used to use.

The guard ushered them through after this, and patted Light's shoulder quickly as he left them by an elevator.

"Penthouse Sirs... And goodbye Yagami. It's been a pleasure to finally meet you" the guard said, and in a quick movement his walked back to his station.

They entered the lift, and Roger jabbed the highest button. It flashed green, indicating the 'PntHs' symbol and with a barely-noticeable movement the lift slid smoothly up through the building.

They stood in companionable silence, Light bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"Yagami?" Roger's voice was a whisper.

Light looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Don't expect too much. He won't know who you are, I hope you realize that" Roger's answer was blunt but quiet.

Light nodded quickly, turning back to the lift door. It stopped suddenly, a crackly voice ringing through the intercom that was situated in the top right of the metal box.

"Who's there?"

Roger cleared his voice, and seemed to stand on his toes trying to get closer to the intercom.

"Roger Ruvie. Agent 302-122-54. Accompanied by Light Yagami. Protocol New World" Roger addressed the box clearly.

The voice didn't respond, but the door opened slowly. The room it led onto was a rich dark red colour, with black furniture dotted around the room. Half a dozen people were seated around the room; they glanced at the company as they walked in. Roger glared at the people, who looked down back to the laptop's that sat on their laps.

At the head of the room, a long chaise longue took up the remaining space. And sitting on the seat, or perhaps the more accurate word was reclining, L was stretched out.

Masahiro certainly was L, without a doubt.

The similarity bordered on clone-like. They had the exact same face, hair and most likely body. But instead of the old uniform of a white jumper and blue jeans, this new L was wearing a dark navy jumper and black jeans, paired with stripy black and purple socks. He was chewing absent-mindedly on a melon as they walked in.

Roger leaned in, whispering in Light's ears.

"He's virtually the same as Lawliet was, but prefers fruit over sweets. We don't know what happened with this development, but we don't worry too much. His mind is identical".

Light barely heard him, he was too intent in taking over the sprawled man. It hurt him, physically, how identical he looked to L. It was like L had materialized in the room again, his L though.

Light realized how dangerous it would have been if he kept the child at the time, there would be no doubt he would have fallen in love.

The new L looked up at the approach on the men, his dark eyes flicking between them.

"Who are you?" even his voice was identical, the same degree of coldness and suspicion.

Roger walked forward and bowed slightly, causing L's eyes to widen even more.

"I'm Xavier Highcloud" he announced, his lie slipping through his smiling mouth perfectly.

"And this is Light Yagami".

L sat up slightly, nodding at them both.

"Light... Xavier... welcome. I am L".

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd be mean and cut it off there.<br>I can't believe it's the end! It's so scary. Anyway guys, I suppose I would like to say a huge thank you. Playing with these characters have been fun, and you have been fabulous.**

***Disclaimer***

**I don't own Doctor Who or any of its affiliates, especially the idea of regeneration and Gallifrey. That goes to the original writers/creators.**

**I only own the plotline. None of the characters (Apart from Masahiro) come from my creation.**

**All credit is given to the Death Note creators.**


End file.
